


Are you still here?

by Ciyesci



Series: Fallout Boy Universe [2]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Alex also has a lovely Essex dialect, Anal, First Time, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Unsafe Sex, fallout boy universe, ghoul!Alex, it's the post apocalypse where would anyone even get condoms?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci
Summary: Zack and Jack are out on a job, and Alex is finally about to realise how Rian really feels about him.





	Are you still here?

**Author's Note:**

> An incident at a pre-war hospital lead to Alex losing all memory of his years as a ghoul. Since he was a ghoul when he met Zack, Rian and Jack, they were complete strangers to him when he woke up, meaning he's had to get to know and trust them all over again.

"'Ey Rian, what kind of oil d'you prefer?" Alex examined the options the trader presented. He'd had no idea oil came from so many things. 

"I usually use coconut," Rian called. He was busy looking at gun parts, leaving Alex to find dinner. Zack normally handled the food detail, but he and Jack were out on a job. 

"A bottle'a coconut, then." Alex handed over the caps while the trader passed him a bottle. 

When they'd finished up at the market they headed back home. Home being an old house they'd cleaned up a few weeks ago, a temporary arrangement while they were staying in California. 

"So what'sa oil for? You cookin' summing?" 

Rian glanced at Alex, hesitant. "No, it's...it's for something else."

Alex opened the door to the house. It stuck a little, so it needed some force. "Summin' else? What else is it made for?"

"You know...slippery stuff." Rian looked away, blushing. 

"Oh, you use it when you're jackin' off?" Alex thought for a moment, laying out the food they'd bought on the kitchen counter. "That's a good idea, actually, I'll 'ave to try it sometime." 

"How about right now?" Rian leaned his rifle against the wall before turning to Alex. 

Alex's brain nearly short-circuited. "Now? As in, wi' you?" 

Rian shrugged, looking into Alex's eyes. "If you want." 

Alex hesitated. Rian stepped forward, putting a hand to Alex's face before leaning in. The kiss started out soft, gentle, but it quickly became heated and intense. After a minute, Alex pulled away with a gasp. 

"I don't- How can you want this? Rian, I'm-" Alex looked at the floor. "I'm so ugly," he whispered, "I'm fuckin' disgusting." 

"Alex." Rian tilted Alex's chin up. "C'mon, man, I don't care what you look like, you're one of the three best guys I know. Being part ghoul doesn't change anything." 

Alex scoffed. "Please, I'm 'ideous. My skin is fallin' off and I barely 'ave a nose. Only other ghouls wanna fuck me." 

Rian pushed Alex against the kitchen's island bench, suddenly aggressive. "Is that right?" he growled, palming Alex through his jeans. 

Alex gasped, partially in surprise. Where was this coming from? 

"Take off your clothes, Gaskarth." 

"Rian-"

"Now." 

Alex hurriedly unbuckled his belt, kicking off his shoes. He had to admit that Rian's commanding tone turned him on a little. 

"Your shirt, too." 

When Alex hesitated, Rian stepped in, guiding his hands. 

"Trust me, Alex," he murmured. 

When Alex's clothes were on the floor Rian lifted him onto the island bench, kissing him roughly. He pushed Alex onto his back so that he had room to uncap the bottle of oil. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you, Alex." He poured some oil on his hand and lathered it over his fingers. "I don't care how ugly you think you are, I will fuck you until you realise it's a lie." 

Alex gasped when Rian pushed a finger into him, the sensation sending blood directly south. "Shit, that's cold!" 

Rian pumped his finger in and out a few times, letting Alex adjust before adding a second. Alex was pretty tight, it must've been a while since he last did this. Rian wondered if he'd been with anyone since the amnesia. The thought of Alex hating himself and losing all his old confidence made Rian's chest ache. He deserved so much better. 

Alex moaned at the stretch when Rian pushed in a third finger. He sat up a little when Rian leaned down to kiss him again and whined when Rian took out his fingers and straightened up to pour more oil on them. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching hungrily as Rian rubbed the oil over his cock. 

Rian lined himself up with Alex's entrance, waiting on a nod from him before slowly pushing in. He kept it gentle, not wanting to hurt Alex by being too rough too soon. 

Alex's head fell back, eyes closed, feeling Rian inside him. 

"Faster, Ri." 

"Here, put your leg over my shoulder. The angle's better. _Shit_ , you're so tight." 

Rian slowly sped up his thrusting, watching Alex's face. He was so perfect like this. 

"Rian. Fuck me, man, come on."

Rian rolled his eyes. "You're so bossy. I'm trying to-" He was cut off by Alex's shout of pleasure when he hit just the right spot. He grinned. "Found it." 

Alex couldn't hold himself up anymore, not with Rian hitting his prostate dead-on like this. He sank against the island bench, breath coming out in gasps. He moaned when he felt Rian's hand, still slippery with oil, wrap around his cock. 

"Holy shit, Rian. Fuck, y'so- Rian..." 

Rian slid his hand up and down Alex's leg, turning to kiss the rough skin, still watching Alex's blissful face from the corner of his eye. He wished Alex saw what he did. He wished Alex saw how beautiful he was, how no amount of scars could ever change that. 

"Ri- Rian, I'm gonna come, fuck, Rian."

"Do it, Alex. Come on, do it." 

Alex cried out, coming over his stomach and Rian's hand. Rian gasped, feeling Alex tighten around him. He kept stroking Alex's cock, feeling him soften, until he too threw his head back and came. They stayed like that for a minute, breathing, feeling each other's bodies. Rian pulled out slowly, wincing at how sensitive he was. Alex's leg slipped off his shoulder and rested on the counter. 

"Fuck," Alex sighed, "So that's sex." Rian looked down at Alex. "Have fun wi' my virginity."

Rian's stomach dropped. "You didn't have it before."

"I can't remember losing it, though. Doesn't count." 

"Wait, so you..." Rian took Alex's hand and pulled him up. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Alex shrugged. "Doesn't matter." 

"Doesn't it? Alex, if I'd known you hadn't slept with anyone since the hospital..." Rian gestured around the kitchen. "You deserve better than fucking kitchen sex for your first time." 

"I don't wanna talk about this, Rian. Not right now." 

"Alex..." 

Alex pushed Rian back and slid off the counter. "We should clean up." 

Rian hesitated. "Alright, but I'm not letting it go." 

He poured some purified water into the kitchen sink and used a rag to soak some up while Alex gathered up his clothes. When they were clean they headed to their bedrooms. Alex turned to go to his but was stopped by Rian tugging his hand. 

"Come to bed with me." 

Alex bit his lip, then nodded, following Rian to his room. Rian pulled Alex under the dirty covers of the bed, holding him close. 

"So how was it? For your second first time?"

"Aside from fuckin' amazing?" Alex thought for a moment. "Kinda familiar, actually. Like an old 'abit I dropped ages ago. D'I sleep around much?" 

Rian looked at Alex. "I guess."

"Wi' ghouls?"

"Smoothskins too. Before the hospital, you didn't care how you looked. Or you pretended not to." 

Alex nuzzled into the crook of Rian's arm. "It's weird. I feel like I'm a different person than I was 'fore I lost my mem'ries. Like I disappeared when I was a kid and was replaced for ten years." He looked up at Rian, a mischievous smile playing at the corners of his lips. "So 'ow long d'you say you wanted me for?"

"Since before the hospital," Rian said, "I was too afraid to admit it though. I realised how stupid I was being afterwards. We both nearly died and you had no idea how I felt." Rian's arm tightened around Alex's shoulder. "I wanted to tell you as soon as you woke up, but when you didn't recognise me..."

"We 'ad to restart, huh?" 

"I mean, you were basically a teenager again. It woulda been messed up." 

"I guess." 

Rian looked at Alex. "I had no idea you thought those things about yourself. If I'd known sooner...You were always so confident, from the day I met you. I didn't think for a second that you hadn't always been like that." 

"Maybe I'd just 'ad more time to adjust. A few months ago I was just a kid on a boat. Suddenly, I'm all old and wandering a radioactive wasteland wi' you three." 

The room was getting darker as night fell. Rain started to fall outside. 

"I don't care what you look like, Alex. You're too good to hate yourself. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make you see that." 

"What if I turn feral and try to eat you?" Alex teasingly nibbled at Rian's jaw. 

Rian smiled. This was more like Alex. "All relationships have ups and downs. I'll get you a muzzle and leash." 

"Kinky. Still not as kinky as fuckin' a zombie, though, no matter 'ow sexy you think 'e is."

"Even if he's the sexiest?" 

Alex pursed his lips. "Am I the sexiest zombie?" 

"Hell yeah, dude."

"Fine, I'll let you off on that one." 

They listened to the patter of the rain outside, grateful that the roof of the house was somehow still mostly intact after two hundred years, slowly drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Was the accent a little jarring? One of my parents is from Essex (perhaps me and Alex are distant cousins!) and I've lived in Australia my whole life, so it flows pretty naturally to me.


End file.
